The Day
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: Claire's getting married... and she discovers that sometimes, the best wedding gifts don't come wrapped.[oneshot]


The Day

Summary: Every woman wants their 'big day' to be perfect. That goes double for Claire...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except anything you don't recognize.

Claire Lyons-soon to be Claire Samuels- groaned as one of her best friends, Dylan Marvil, shook her awake.

"Five more minutes, Mom."

"Claire!" Dylan yelped, "It's your wedding day!"

Claire shot up in bed. "It is?"

Dylan rolled her green eyes. "Yes, sleeping beauty. We've gotta get you ready!"

Quickly, Claire jumped out of bed and to the mirror. "Oh," She moaned, "My hair! The last day I want to have extreme bed head, I get it!"

Dylan walked around her like a warrior examining her oponent. "Hmm... with some help, we should be able to get the style you want."

Claire breathed a sigh of releif.

"OK," Dylan grinned, "I'll get Alicia and Massie. Kristen would, but she's busy at the church, making sure everything arrives and is put in the right place."

Claire rolled her eyes. She had wanted a small wedding to Jack Samuels, her fiancee, but nooo...

A few moments after Dylan left, she came back up, Alicia and Massie at her heels.

"Ehmagawd," Alicia squealed, "I can't believe Claire's getting married today!"

Massie nodded excitedly. "And the first one of us, too!"

For the past five years, ever since the Pretty Committee were eighteen, they had been living in a large house near their college together. All five had graduated last year, but had made a pact, saying they wouldn't leave till they got married.

"It's kinda bittersweet, you know," Alicia remarked as she attacked Claire's hair. "Once you and Jack are married, you'll be moving out..."

Claire squeezed her friend's hand. "I'll still be in the same neighborhood, silly!"

"Yeah," Dylan sighed, "But it won't be the same."

After a while, Massie finally remarked, "OK, we need Jakkob."

"No!" Claire cried, "I want my hair to be done by my best friends."

"Hey, by the way," Massie continued, trying to sound innocent. "What about Layne? What's she helping with?"

"Um, nothing," Claire muttered, "Layne isn't really the wedding type..."

Truth be told, Layne hadn't been invited on a date in three years.

Massie grinned wickedly at Alicia and Dylan. Then, a thought came to her

"So," Alicia asked, "Cold feet, at all?"

"No."

"Doubts?" Dylan wanted to know.

"Not at all."

Massie rolled her eyes and voiced what her friends were thinking.

"Are you sure that Jack's right for you?"

Claire tensed up. She and Cam had broken up when she wanted him to go to the same college as her, and he refused, being offered a soccer scholarship.

"Why wouldn't he be?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Kuh-laire," Massie sighed, "It seems to us that..." She trailed off.

"That you never got over Cam," Alicia concluded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Claire lied.

Then, Massie had an idea. She would give Claire the best wedding gift ever.

000

"OMG," Kristen cried as Claire got out of the car, "You look beautiful!"

And Claire did. She wore a white gown with a full skirt and short, puffy sleeves. her ahir was in a low bun with tendrils framing her face.

"Come on," Dylan said, pulling her into the church, "We can't let Jack see you."

Massie, Kristen, and Alicia stood in front of the church, silent. Just then, Massie spotted her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington.

"Derrick!" She waved him over.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you still have Cam's number?"  
"Uh-huh. Why?"

Smirking, Massie pulled out her cell phone. "Nothing. I just have an important call to make."

000

Kristen held back a giggle at her bride's maid's spot in the church as 'Here Comes The Bride' began. Claire was so old-fashioned.

Her father leading her, Claire made her way down the aisle. Massie craned her neck from her maid of honor place to look for that extra guest.

Massie had chosen Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen as her bride's maids, Massie as her maid of honor.

Jack, a handsome, blonde lawyer, grinned as he saw his bride.

Finally, Claire stood, facing him. The vows were made, and finally, the pastor said,

"Claire Lyons. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Claire looked into Jack's eyes. Finally, she said, "Um, girls? Can you give us some privacy?"

Quickly, the rest of the clique stood in front of them.

"Look," Claire sighed, "You're such a nice guy, and you seem perfect for me, but we aren't-"

"Right for each other," Jack finished.

With a sigh, she nodded.

"I love you, Claire. I want you to be happy."

Claire moved out of the circle. "OK, thanks for coming, everyone!" And she ran.

As Claire took her veil off outside, she heard a familiar voice.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

Turning, she saw... Cam.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed.

"Massie called me, said she wanted to give you the best wedding present ever..."

Claire walked down to him.

Her face very close to his, she murmured, "She did. True love."

And her lips met his.

000

_Whaddya think? R and R!_


End file.
